Angel From Hell
by Mira1
Summary: A Serena Tsukino the saviour of earth was betrayed and sent to 3rd hell by very ungratfull forcess. As she begins her new life in a new world with very limited magical powers and a nightmareish past how will the G- Boys treat the Fallen Angel?
1. Fallen Angel

Angel from Hell  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing  
  
  
Prologue: Fallen Angel:  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." A piercing scream filled the air as a figure fell through a fiery portal. Her blonde hair was scorched and so was her skin. She passed out just before hitting the hard ground that came rushing up to meet her.  
  
With a sick thud and tearing of burnt flesh she landed in a crumpled heap in the middle of a metal junkyard. Her body was in a messy heap, as she lay there almost dead.  
  
  
I know Short prologue but chapter one is much longer.  
  
I really love review and don't mind getting them. 


	2. Dark Angel

Angel from Hell  
  
Dark Angel  
  
By: Mira  
  
  
**Sometime Later**  
  
"Serena. I have a new mission for you little angel. You are to destroy the five ex Gundam pilots. Is that understood?"  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Good angel. Now you are to find all five ex Gundam pilots and kill them. You are also to kill the Peacecraft bitch. But before you kill her destroy the Gundam pilots then report to me. You may go now. "  
  
"Sir" Serena walked out of the facility base. She was dressed in tight black jeans, a white tank top and a leather jacket she had managed to steal. The mission operator didn't think clothes were work wasting his money. She had been provided with the pair of pants she had on and the white tank top and the tennis shoes, which were also white.  
  
She had had to steal everything else including the jacket she wore, gloves and her underwear. She calmly walked out of the building holding a ticket in her right hand and letting her left hand swing gently as she walked.  
  
At 5.4 inches she was pretty with ocean blue eyes and short blonde hair that kept swinging into her face and covered her eyes slightly. She walked to the parking lot and took a sports car. A black one. A guard was sitting in the passenger sit. He was instructed to bring the car back and make sure that she boarded the right plane.  
  
After about half and hour of driving she reached the airport where she just stopped and hopped out onto the pavement. Walked inside the large building and followed a line that she guessed led to getting seats in the plane.  
  
  
As soon as she got into her seat she put on her seatbelt and fell asleep.  
  
Next thing she new the plane had landed and people all around her were hurrying to get their small bags and to get of the plane. "Metal detectors this days are crappy." She murmured to her self when she passed through one on her way out of the airport.  
  
She fingered her gun as she walked down the street towards the preventer's base. She was calm and you could even think that she owned everything she stepped on. She ran over her orders in her mind as she entered the building. Walking down the halls calmly and looking at the door numbers. She knew that Duo and the rest of the pilots where going to be in their own rooms. Duo Maxwell's room was the closest one. She'll start with him.  
  
She saw his room number. Room 101. She leaned against the door to listen if he was alone or not. From behind she had footsteps heading her way. She jerked her head from the door and turned around. "Hey what are you doing to my door?"  
  
She saw the owner of the voice. "Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Yeah what do you want with my door?"  
  
She quickly pulled her gun from her inner left pocket and aimed it at his left shoulder just above the heart. He quickly tried to jump out of the bullets way but it still hit him on the left shoulder.  
  
He winced in pain. "Damn." *Wish I had some weapons on me. *  
  
She shot again and this time missed him and hit the wall behind him. Someone opened the door where the bullet hit and saw her holding a gun towards Duo. He reached for something by the door and threw it at her. It hit the gun as she was going to point it at him. It fired and fell to the floor. From Behind someone tried to grab her but she just ducked and kicked back.   
  
Duo stood and picked up her gun and pointed in at her. "Give it up" She stared at the violet eyes that were staring down at her.  
  
  
"No" with lightning quick speed she grabbed another gun from her boot and jumped up. Both of them stood pointing guns at each other's hearts. Another guy came behind Duo, which she realized was Heero Yui.  
  
She kept her eyes on Duo as she searched for a way out. An escape route. She knew all the guys were here but Trowa Barton.  
  
Wufei was also behind Duo Maxwell was Heero Yui. Quatra Rebaba Winner was also standing to one side of Duo Maxwell. They knew that if they made a sudden move Duo will be shot and most likely killed. Silently from behind the last member of the group came and hit her on at the back of the head before she could turn and duck or even pull the trigger.  
  
Everything went black as she slumped onto the floor. Heero quickly went over to her and picked her up. Taking her to his room he found a rope and he tied her arms together and then wrapped the rope around her whole body making it very difficult for her to move if she tried. Then he sent Duo over to Lady Une to look over his wound and Trowa over to the storage room to find handcuffs.  
  
Then Heero decided to move her to his apartment for his room at the head quarters wasn't safe enough to keep her incase she decided she wanted to blow the place up.  
  
  
Sometime later Serena opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room. Her eyes ran over the walls trying to remember what had happened. She felt a rough material binding her hands together. As she tried to move her hands again she also felt cold steel against her wrists.  
  
Damn. I'm in deep shit now.  
  
She heard footsteps coming her way and she let her head fall limp once again and her breathing turn shallow and even. By the footsteps she could tell it was one of the pilots. Trowa, Wufei or Heero.  
  
As the man got closer she could tell it was Heero. His footsteps were even and light on the ground. Trowa's were light but uneven. He tended to walk as if he were a gymnast.   
  
"Come on little girl. I know you are awake." His monotone voice rang clear through the room and she reluctantly opened her eyes and lifted her head to stare at him. Damn. Pity she had to kill him and all the rest. He was kinda cute.   
  
"What do you want? Why don't you let me go?"  
  
"Well. Now that you are awake you might as well answer some questions. Who sent you?" He glared at her when she stubbornly refused to answer. He then grabbed her tied up hands and pulled her fingers back.  
  
"Who sent you girl?" Again she just stared at him and winced a little as he pressed her fingers further back.  
  
"Okay. Since that's not working well have to try another way. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at her knee. Who sent you girl?" She gave him a lethal stare.  
  
"Fine you sadist. Professor Min."  
  
"Good. What was your mission?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Cuz I have a gun and I know how to use it." He said in his monotone voice while his lips curled up into a light smirk.  
  
"Fine. To kill you all and Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Whom are you working for? What's the name of the organization?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I have a gun you know." Heero clicked the safety of the gun and pointed it at her Knee again.  
  
"How the fuck should I know. The only thing they told me is that they picked me up at a metal junkyard all burnt up and almost dead and saved my life. The only thing they tell me other than that is my mission. They don't even tell me the next mission until its time to complete it."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I'm the one tied up onto the chair and a gun is pointed to my knee. I'm the one who is captive now you know. What good do you think it will do to kill me before you get all your answers? And I bet you they have a plan B. They always do."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Professor Min and the old witch who he hired to train and torture me."  
  
"What is the name of the base you are from?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Fine. Don't expect me to let the matter rest. You better rest with the little time I give you cause I'll be back with more questions. And oh by the way, those cuffs are made of gundanium you can't break them."  
  
Heero Yui walked out of the room living the door open and the teen girl sitting all tied up to a hard wooden chair in the middle of the empty room. Serena sighed as she let her head drop and went back to sleep.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
*Girl your usefulness has been outlived and now its time for your disposal. But I'm really sorry that we have to dispose of you so soon. But I guess the earth will find another angel to save it. By little girl. *  
  
Soon she was falling through a fiery portal into a pit of fire. With the last of her power she willed herself to slow down as she landed into the depths of hell.   
  
  
Another flashback  
  
She was chained to a wall and everything around her was fire. She struggled to get out but she only damaged her skin further.  
  
Another flashback  
  
She twisted and turned and finally she fell from the chains of fire. She was then sent into another portal. She fell down the portal and blacked out before she met the ground that was rushing up to welcome her.  
  
Another Flashback  
  
The doctor and Professor tied her or a body that looked like her to a steel table. They carefully pealed the hair that was burned onto her face back and then injected a fluid into her arm.   
  
Another Flashback  
  
She was all healed and dressed in rugs. The professor had her chained to a wall and wires running to and from her body. He turned on a switch and her body jerked up in pain but she kept her lips together. *Good girl. Serena is your name right? Well you are such a nice girl for not screaming. See, the pain is less when you let it show. Now lets try that again. * Again he flipped a switch and her body jerked up in pain.   
  
A stream of tears ran down her cheeks but she didn't scream.  
  
Then finally the Professor turned of the switched and untied the chain cuffs. He left her on the table and went out the room locking the door behind him  
  
*End Dream Sequence and Flashbacks*  
  
She was shaken awake and she jerked her head back and opened her eyes to find Heero Yui staring at her. "You were screaming and shaking in your sleep."  
  
His monotone voice was back and he moved his hands from her shoulders and the worry in his eyes disappeared.  
  
"Can I join you?" her voice was a hoarse whisper and her eyes were looking up straight at his cold icy blue ones.  
  
"No. I'm going to kill you after I get all the answers I need from you."  
  
"Please. Oh gods you can't be this cruel."  
  
"I already said no."  
  
"Well then take me to the bathroom would you? I don't expect you to untie me you know. I promise I won't try to kill you. I really need to pee."  
  
He bent down and removed the rope that coiled around her body but left the one that held her ankles together and her wrists together in front of her. He then pulled her to her feet and let her to his dark empty bathroom. He pushed her in and then faced the other way while she took forever trying to unzip her pants and then put them back on and zip them.  
  
After she was done she flushed the toilet and jumped over to the sink. It took like 5 minutes before she turned the faucet on, washed her hands and turned it off.   
  
  
"Okay Heero you can take me back to the chair. And you know if you think that I'm trying to trick you into joining your team well then your wrong. But please think about it. Even if you still think no then let me loose for I have some revenge business to settle with that bastard who did this to me. I'm an angel from hell. And I'm not going to rest until I settled the score with that SOB."  
  
Heero looked at the face of the little girl who just talked that menacingly and wondered what the man who sent her on this mission did to her. And why she was screaming in her dreams. Had she gone through the same torture he had?  
  
He sighed as he tied her back to the chair and left the dark room. He made sure to leave the door open and he went and fell asleep on the couch. He was expecting the others to come to his apartment after Duo was done with Lady Une.  
  
  
What do you think? I would really love to read your review and no much flames. This is my first Gundam wing Sailor moon crossover fanfic. Read some of my DragonBallZ /Sailormoon fanfics too. Although I wrote them as the under pen name Saturnprincess. 


	3. Accepted?

Angel from Hell  
  
Accepted?  
  
By: Mira  
  
  
Serena turned her head to look around the room. Her neck muscles had cramped up and it really hurt badly. She was Death Angel in the base so she shouldn't feel any emotions. At least she shouldn't show them.   
  
She didn't know what day it was and she was getting tired of this dark room not to mention she felt really dirty after not bathing for some time.  
  
Gee when would Heero come and check on her. She desperately needed some water to drink or she was going to die of dehydration. She giggled slightly before wincing due to the pain in her dry throat. She turned her head towards the door as she heard the doorknob turn.  
  
It was Heero she realized as his tall form filled the doorway.  
  
"Here." He walked over to her and handed her a glass of milk and a plate of food. He set it on a small table beside the bed she lay on. After that he pulled over another chair and sat in it.  
  
"We have decided that we should let you go. A week ago, two days after I brought you here you got really sick and you passed out and went into a slight coma. Well when we took you to lady Une to see if you were okay we scanned your brain and found a computer chip in there.   
  
We removed it and examined it. It seems you were programmed to kill us and then after killing Relena they would dispose you by making the chip in your brain go of and send you into a coma and leaving you somewhere deserted to die.  
  
Now that the chip is out you are of no danger to us. At least we hope not." He let out a large breath as he finished his explanation. He looked at her to find that she had sat up and was eating the food he had brought her.  
  
Serena sipped her milk and at the sandwich that she had been given. After she finished eating she looked him in the eye. "So I still can't join you?"  
  
"Nope. But I know that you are really bent on revenge against this guy so I think we should let you go. You are welcome to take a shower in my bathroom. Sally Po sent you some cloths to change into. " He stood up and went out of the room coming back with a black bag. "Here you go."   
  
He set it at her feet. "You two guns are in there as well as your self detonation device and your dagger. Your leather coat is on the bed."  
  
She handed her plate to him and tried to stand up only to fall back on the bed. Thank serenity it was there.  
  
She calmed down and then took several breaths before trying to stand up a bit slower this time. It worked. Her feet were weak under her and felt wobbly but after a few minutes she regained her balance and went over to pick the bag she had been given. She lifted it up. It was a little heavy but she managed to carry it to the bathroom.  
  
She left the door a little open in case she fell and needed Heero's help getting up. She turned on the faucet and then set the bag on the counter as she went through its contents. Satisfied she stripped and got into the shower. Her hair had grown longer and it was now just a little past shoulder length and her bangs almost covering.   
  
She scrubbed her hair with the raspberry shampoo she found in the bag until she felt it was clean. Then she proceeded to scrub her skin squeaky clean. Then she stepped out of the steaming shower and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around her form. She then dressed in the baggy white pants that were about 3 sizes to big and a little bit to long. And the tiny black tank top that came just above her belly button.   
  
Then after that she pulled on a pair of white ankle socks and her white tennis shoes. She then examined her guns and the dagger and self-detonation device. Every thing was in perfect shape. Someone had even polished her dagger and loaded her gun and given her extra ammo.   
  
She tucked her one gun into her sock and pulled her bracelet over it to hold it in place but it. Then she put the other gun in her inner jacket pocket. She put on her jacket and brushed her hair. After looking her self over she decided that she better use that pink lip-gloss the Sally Po woman had left her.  
  
She put in on and then headed out of the bathroom. Silently thanking the woman for also giving her underwear. She took the bag she was given and zipped it up. The dagger she had she put in between her breast and was held in place by her bra.  
She was happy with herself today. She felt clean and new and also looked like a normal girl.  
  
Now just to find an apartment and then come up with a plan to kill that man who did this to her.   
  
She walked to the kitchen to find Heero sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a glass of milk  
  
He looked up at her and then back to his newspaper. "Heero? Give this note to Sally Po. Tell her I said thanks for the clothes and extra ammo. I'm gonna be going now. Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick."  
  
She waved and led herself to the main door and was out of his apartment. She got out of his apartment complex and walked to a nearby bus station. She memorized the address to his place just in case she ever needed to contact him.  
  
She got on to the bus and paid some money to the driver since she didn't have a ticket.  
  
She then found a sit at the far end of the bus and relaxed, letting her mind go through what she would do next in with her life. First she had to blow the base PTO to smithereens then find a nice place to crush for a while. Probably a nice job and if possible a tiny house somewhere around this place.  
  
The bus stopped at the station and she got of. Said a quick thank you at the driver then headed to the city to try and find a place she would like to crush. Somewhere at the other end of this town. She put her backpack more securely on her shoulders and started to walk into the crowded city.  
  
After a long time of walking she came by what seemed like the end of the city. The houses were further apart and the place was far quieter. She found an old warehouse that seemed deserted. She walked to the large doors and pushed it open.  
  
With a loud creek it pushed open.  
  
She left the large door open as she walked into the dusty place. Sneezing as she rummaged through the large dark and eerie place.  
  
Well guess I'll have to make this my home. An abandoned warehouse out in the middle of nowhere and certainly no one has been using it for a while so I guess that I could use it. Too bad I have limited magic. Those damn bastards of the Special Forces in that other earths have caused me enough trouble.  
  
I'll bet that they are behind this whole thing. Just trying to kill me because I didn't die in 3rd hell. Well from now on I will personally make sure that the lives of those scientists are a living hell.   
  
Serena continued walking through the warehouse. She already had an idea on what to do to it to make it a good home. When she was done looking around and making sure no one came here often she went to the very back of the large dark building and selected a clear sport. Then with a grenade bomb she blew up a large hole there.  
  
She set down her backpack and looked around for a switch for the lights. After she found one she turned it on and went back to inspecting her work. The hole was big enough for her to build a whole apartment. So she set to work. First she made the walls, then the stairs before she got tired and found a hayloft and slept. 


	4. New Mission for Angel

Angel from Hell  
  
New Mission for Angel  
  
By: Mira  
  
Serena's eyes fluttured open as she woke up. It was still dark outside. She had developed a habit to wake up just before dawn no matter the time she went to sleep. She relaxed as she remembered where she was. She had to finish that base she was building for herself. She got of the hayloft she had slept on and and stretched. She desparatly needed a shower. Oh well.  
  
She could tell from where this place was there was a stream nearby. So she inspected the work she had done last night. She had actually done a good job. Now to make sure those stairs were secure enough to put on alot of weight. She jumped down into the hole and further inspected her walls.  
  
She had layed some bricks she had found on the wall. Now to put plaster on it and make a fire place. Without heating this place was cooler than outside. She set to work and before long 3 walls were plastered with gray cement. The stairs she wanted to do last so that she didn't get stuck down here.   
  
She then moved on to plastering the box where the fireplace was. when she was doing the celing which would probably be tomorrow she would make sure to leave a vent to let the smoke out. But she had to be carefull. The vent must lead to the outside but not be detected by any stray passerby's.  
  
At around noon her stomach started growling. She took that as a sign for rest. She also needed to find some radar proof metal so that she could cover the whole warehouse floor with so that no one detected that she had an underground base. She climbed up the stairs making sure to step on every other one since she had plastered it in a way that she could walk up and out and still get the job done.  
  
She wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. She then made sure she had hidden all her belongings carefully before closing the large warehouse doors as she headed into the woods in search of a stream. The white baggy pants she had been given were now a dusty grey color from cement and the black tanktop she had on was also a brownish color.   
  
She tiredly walked deeper into the woods as her mind went over her plan. She didn't expect anyone to think that instead of renting a house she would build one. It was much easier this way and besides no one would be able to track her down easily. This was just what she needed. To be alone and happyly thinking of a way to kill Professor Min.  
  
Her face turned into a scowl as she thought of him. How ever had he been able to put a chip into her brain without her ever even suspecting it. She knew she was almost as good as the perfect soldier when it came to not showing emotions and judgement of things and stuff but that Min guy must have tempered with her memory. No wonder i've been having nightmares. Shit.  
  
She saw something reflecting lights of to her left. She pushed her thoughts away as she made her way towards the stream. When she got to it she was totaly mersimized by its amaizing beauty. Out here in the middle of the woods was a waterfall and a spring and a stream flowing through a tiny pool at the bottom of the waterfall.  
  
The flowers and trees that surrounded this paradise were extremly breath taking in their sheer beauty. She slowly made her way to the base of the water fall. She removed her pants and Tanktop to remain in only her under wear. She then waded into the pool making sure that she stayed close to the bank so she could grab her gun in case of anything happening.  
  
All her earlier thoughts of Min and his comrades were lost as she enjoyed her time in the paradise she stumbled upon.   
  
After hours of swimming and enjoying herself she stepped out of the water and pulled on her pants leaving her wet tank top of. Who would see her here anyways. And if someone did she still had her bra on. She fingered the dagger that was again resting between her breasts.  
  
And she had a gun and a knife if anyone tried to pull something on her.  
  
  
Serena stopped by a large tree to pick up some fruits which she stuffed into the large pockets of her baggy pants. *Thats enough to keep me full for at least two days. * She then continued walking to her destination which was the ware house.  
  
*`*`*`  
  
A young man typed furiously at the keyboard. He then sat back and watched the screen of his laptop load into a new screen.  
  
When it was done he smirked at the contents.  
  
"Ahha. Found ya."  
  
He then scrolled down the page  
  
:File Contents:  
  
::Name:: Serena Angelluss  
  
::Age:: 17  
  
::Hair::Silveryblonde  
  
::History:: The girl was found in a metal junkyard burnt severly and fataly. After months of recovery she regained her full health and memory. Serena Angelluss is an orphan of age 17 and she was taken in by Mr. Min and one of his doctors. Not much is known about the girl other than what is listed above.  
  
::Other facts:: She is wanted for treason against the colonies and the earth. She is thought to have joined a rebel group seeking world dominance by the name of S.E.M which stands for Silence of Earth by Min. She escaped a few months ago from the base and it seems that she had not joined the rebel group by choice but by force. She had been sent to a mission D.G.Ps and didn't return.  
  
A bounty is out for her as and outlaw and is wanted by the rebel groups. The amount of money on her is unknown and unreleased to the public.  
  
He read the info over before deleting the file completly and all evidence of him ever visiting the page.  
  
*`*`*`  
  
*Okay, so i got the gun, the knife, the detonator, the grenade bombs, tear gas earings, and the bomb that is to blow up the stupid base and Min himeself. Okay good. Off i go.* A girl dressed all in black sat down in the little base she built herself. Noone had ever traced her there and after finishing the main house she decided to add two extra rooms and another bathroom.   
  
She had found out that the huge tanks in the ware house were water tanks and she had also discovered that she could connect the electricity to her house so that she could use it when neaded most. Mostly she used candles and kerosen lamps but everynow and then she needed to use the laptop she had bought.   
  
She sat down in a tall silvery office chair that was by her desk and started typing. When she was done she hit the SENT button and deleted everything on the computer and then shut it of and the electricity. She then got out of her underground base and used the remote she always hid in a little hole under one of the water tanks to seal the top with the metal she had finally bought after 3 months of working nonestop at a factory.  
  
After she put the hay back on top of her roof she got out of the large warehouse and locked the large steel doors behind her. She tucked her silvery blonde hair into a bun at the top of her head and checked to make sure that her guns and everything else was hidden securely under her body hugging clothes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A red light flashed on his desktop and he clicked on it. "Mail"  
  
As he clicked on the mail button he waited for 1 sec for the mail to load.  
  
He read it and then read it over as if not believing what he read. After he had let her go he was unable to trace her completely.  
  
*Hi.   
  
How are you doing Heero? Well i'm going to the base at last. I traced down everything and i know that Min is the founder of S.E.M  
and its about time i killed him for what he did to me. Thanx for not killing me that one time and if your wondering why you can't trace me? well hint. Metal. Anyways here are the coordinations for the base 12033897N.W.W C1 L8. Well if you wanna come you may but i left 15 mins ago.  
  
Tell Duo i'm sorry for shooting him. Ok?  
  
I'm out.*  
  
What does that mean? Fuck that girl is more than good. I can't even trace where this email is from.  
  
Better show this to the rest.  
  
He picked up his laptop and carried it with him as he got on his motor cycle and rode of towards the preventers base. 


	5. Mission Complete

Angel from Hell  
  
Mission Complete  
  
By: Mira  
  
  
Serena walked down a dark hallway as she carefully headed towards her used to be chambers. She had some stuff she needed to pick up there before she left.   
  
She got to the door and saw a control panel on the wall. Hopefully this code still works.  
  
She typed in an word and the door slid open. But as it did a red light started flashing on the panel. The alarm was set to go off in 5 mins. She had to plant the bomb and take all her stuff before she left. The watch she had on her wrist flashed.  
  
She glanced down at it and saw Heero making his way to the control room. He shot down a couple of guards and dragged them into the room before shutting the door behind him. He stared at the ceiling and found a vent. Then he went to the door and locked it then found a computer in the darkest conner of the large room and started typing.  
  
Serena went back to her work. She had 4 mins and 32 seconds left. She went to the bed and lifted the sheets. She felt around and found what she was looking for. Her secret compartment. She opened it and pulled out a 6 by 8 in box and opened it. Inside there was a key and a journal. She picked up the key and put the box into a backback she found in her closet.  
  
Then she walked over to her closet and opened it. On the right side she felt around and found a round tiny hole. She inserted the key into that hole and with a soft swosh it opened. She stepped into the large compartment and switched on her flash light. She found a large black rectangular box and picked it up. She opened it and found all her knifes and guns and tear gass earings in there. she also found some socks and a pair of black baggy pants and a red tanktop.  
  
She locked the box and put it in her back pack. That was enough for her.  
  
She glanced at her watch again. Heero was waiting for the last paper to print and he would be out of this place. 1 minute and 50 seconds left. She locked her secret compartment and took the key she had and put it in the smaller hole and closed the hole and then put the covers down.  
  
She went over to the door and glanced outside. No one was coming. She stepped out and closed the door. When she was going to turn around she had the click of the safety being taken off the gun. Slowly she turned around and came face to face with about 15 guards. All 15 guns were pointed at her and the safety was clicked off.  
  
She sighed and looked around for an escape route. "Ah aa girl. None of that now. You are to come with us quietly or to be shot and come with us anyways." Serena sighed and looked at the guy who said that wearly.   
  
"Okay. If you're sure that's what you want." She moved her arms slowly up as if she were surrendering and then with lightning quick speed she pulled her earing and threw it to the floor. On impact it blew up and let out a large amount of teargass into the air and the guards all fell down trying to cover their noses and mouths and keep their eyes shut at the same time. Serena covered her eyes and nose and mouth and made a run for it to down the right hall way. She heard the shrill alarm go off and angry shouts, yells and curses fill the air.  
  
She smiled cruelly and opened one eye to peek at where she was. She saw that she was out of the tear gassess way and uncovered her nose and mouth and opened her large eyes. "hhhhhhmm." she let out a relived breath and then ran to the conner and when she came around it she crouched down and placed a tiny black boxx on the ground. She pressed a few buttons and a red light went on.  
  
She jumped up and kicked a vent covering out of the way. She landed and jumped again this time grabbing onto the sides of the oppening and crawling into the tiny space. She carefully crawled through a number of openings until she found the one she was looking for. She then kicked the lid out of her way and peeked outside into the back parking lot. *no one there.* she jumped down and landed on the ground crouched down.  
  
She pulled a gun out of her boot and held it in her right hand. With her left hand she made sure she still had her knife. Then she rounded the conner and peeked around again before making a run for a motor cycle that was parked behind all the cars in a little cubical.  
  
She grabbed keys assuming that they were the motorcycles and jumped on it. "Took you long enough." A voice behind her stated and she slowly turned around to come face to face with Heero Yuy who had a smug smile on his lips and a black back pack on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi." She regarded him with a cool hi and then turned back to what she was doing. Finally finding the right key she turned it on and looked over her shoulder. "Aint you gonna get on? Or are you gonna walk?" Heero shrugged and got on the bike. She took the helmet that was hooked on the motorbikes handles and handed it to him. "Here."  
  
He shook his head side to side and said" I hate those things. Why don't you wear it?"  
  
With a small smile she answered. "I hate those things too. They make me feel suffocated." She turned the bike and raced out of the parking lot. A large amount of soldiers came rushing outside and fiering at them but she just raced past them. A bullet hit her shoulder and she gasped in pain but continued on. "Heero shoot the one who shot me."   
  
Heero pulled out his gun and shot at some one who fell and he kept the gun in his hand.   
  
The wind whipped Serena's ruggedly cut hair into her face and Heero's long bangs into his eyes. Serena raced on continuing down the deserted highway. Then she pressed a tiny button on her watch and watched the base explode in the horizon. "Boom" she whispered into the wind and a smile graced her lips.  
  
She knew that she had done what she had wanted to but she also knew that the organization wouldn't stop just cuz one of their bases was destroyed. A tremor shook the earth beneath the motor cycle and it bumbed up. Serena stepped n the pedddle on her right and continued on.  
  
I know its short but next chapter coming up in like two or three days. I love your reviews. 


	6. We meet again

Angel from Hell  
  
We meet again  
  
By: Mira  
  
  
Serena and Heero walked calmly towards his apartment door. He unlocked it and stepped inside letting Serena follow him in before closing the door. Serena headed for the couch while Heero headed for the kitchen. "Serena, want something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you have?" She turned on the tiny tv and layed back on the seat. An exhausted sighed left her lips as she gently closed her eyes and slept leaving Heero to wonder what happened to her.  
  
Serena Slept there for about half an hour before she was startled awake. She sat up on the chair to find 4 people surrounding her and talking among themselves not so quietly. "What are you guys doing? What happened to respect?"  
  
"Shut up onna!" Wufei yelled at an very angry Serena.  
  
"Who you calling onna Wu-man. At least my name doesn't rhyme with woman!" She yelled back watching Wufei's face go from normal color to a bright red color.  
  
"INJUSTICE" He yelled and you could almost see the steam coming from his ears.  
  
"I don't think its Injustice Wu-man. I think its verry fair. You call me onna again and we' re gonna see what will happen, Wu-man." Serena got of the chair and stomped into the kitchen with a set look on her face. As she enetered the kitchen the frown on her face turned into a smile which was soon a giggle then full out laughter.  
  
Heero was sitting in the kitchen going over some files he had collected at the base. He ignored Serena's laughter and continued on with his work. "Hey Heero, can i still have that drink you were gonna give me before i slept?"  
  
"Hn"   
  
"Oh well i think that means yes so i'll jus rummage in your fridge until i find something suitable to eat." She opened the small fridge and pulled out two cans of soda, a fresh ham sandwich, some lettuce and ranch. She then pull all that stuff on a plate she found on the counter and walked over to the table. She dug into the food she got as soon as her bum touched the chair. Being soo hungry didn't let you think about what others thought of your table manners.   
  
After she was done eating she washed her dishes and cleared the mess she made. Then she went back into the living room and sat on the far couch on one conner. Listening to the three boys talking and one silent one just listening. She sighed as she remembered how she used to be with the other scouts. Too bad she would never get to see them again. Being immortal had its downs, this was one of them.  
  
  
Heero in the kitchen felt his mind wandering of to the silvery blonde girl sitting in one conner of his apartment. She had cost alot of trouble last time she was here but why did he want to make sure she was safe. She was kinda hot though. He pushed that thought out of his mind and went back to his laptop and the documents he was reading. He knew that more than likely Professor Min was still alive and he was gonna come for revenge.  
  
Lets just hope not in the next one year or so. They had to get ready. And that meant getting Sere into the right shape. And also them since they had slacked a bit since the last war.   
  
Serena stood up and walked out of the apartment door and out to the parking lot. She needed to think. She felt herself being pulled into a web which she wasn't ready to fight of yet. It had been the same way with Darien. But this time it was soo much stronger. She couldn't stand if anything happened to Heero. Anything at all.  
  
Then Duo. He was kinda layed back around her but she could tell he knew she had changed. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable but some how he wanted to be on alert around her. Just incase she decided to shot him again. Serena shook her head as she remembered how his eyes bulged out of his face when he realized that a female had shot him. And almost killed him too. And to make it worse this female was almost like Heero. Cold and distant. Set on finishing her mission before anything else.  
  
  
  
Oh gosh i know its short but i'm covered in home work and i barely had time to right this. I loved your reviews and i'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please understand? 


	7. The Unexpected

Angel from Hell  
  
The unexpected  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own silormoon or gundam wing.  
  
By: Mira  
  
*~*~*4 months later*~*~*~  
  
Serena Angelluss sat on the roof of the apartment building. Her thoughts were far from where she wass. She was thinking of her past, her future and the new threat that was coming. She couldn't risk this guys. Especially not Heero. She didn't know what she thought of him but she was sure that in the future she would know.  
  
She sighed as she watched the sun dip gracefully into the horizon, she knew she had to leave, she knew it had to be today. Min was dead but his collegues weren't. They would want revenge for their dead master. And if the ungratfull bastards who were responsible for her ending up in hell were behind this whole thing, well it could get really ugly.   
  
She sighed. It was 7:00 pm and it was turning dark fast. The only lights in the sky were the orange streaks of the setting sun and some early stars. She stood up and went inside. Her footsteps echoed behind her sadly, as if they didn't want her to leave. Serena Angeluss was no angel.  
  
And if anyone insisted she was, well she was the Angel from Hell.  
  
The front door squeaked as she opened it. Everyone was talking inside. Lady Une, Noin, Relena who had been invited with her husband Tim Tofnot who was also minister. Hilde was there too. She and Duo were sitting together on a tiny sofa talking in whisphers. Trowa was just staring at the celing and Heero was talking quietly to Wufei and Quatre.  
  
She slipped into her room. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She picked up her black backpack and set it on the bed. Then picked up her gun which was on the bedside table. Then she went to the closet and picked out some clothes. She had to go in disguise. If she was going out there again she had to do it quietly. Heero already knew her secret place at the warehouse.  
  
So she had to go some place else. She went into the tiny bathroom of the apartment. She picked up her makeup. Dark red lipstick, some clear lipgloss, some of her nail polish and the nail polish remover, mascara and a tiny case of eye shadow which was really a vid phone.   
  
Then she walked back into the room and put all that stuff in a brown bag then in her backpack.   
  
Next she picked up an extra pair of boots. She went back through the clothes she had picked out to make sure that they would be enough and practical enough for what she was gonna be doing. At last she went under her bed and took out a little box and opened it. She counted the money she had in there and then tucked it into her bra and put the box back together. She went over everything to make sure she had enough and then zipped up her bag.  
  
Just as she was putting on her black leather trench coat and gloves the door opened and Relena slipped in.   
  
"What are you doing, Serena?" She closed the door behind her and then walked over to the bed. She stood infront of Serena and stared down at her. She already had on her boots and black baggy pants, Dark red tank top which showed her belly button which was pierced and black leather gloves.  
  
Her make up was done to, she had her silvery blonde hair up in a ponytail with the hairs that were too short hanging around her face. She had put on some black lipstick and really dark blue eyeshadow. She looked up at Relena and stared at her. Then she put on her other glove and stood up. Picked up the black trench coat and put it on "Leaving" she said as she picked up a pair of really dark blue sunglassess. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Relena stared at her for a moment. A smile lit up her face as an idea came to her." Can i come too." she looked at Serena straight in the eyes. They were the the same height and size. Even their eyes were almost alike. Serena's were a shade daker though.   
  
"No" Serena replied in a harsh monotone voice.  
  
"Please. I really need to come. I'll learn everything you teach me." She pleaded with Serena who was getting ready to crawl out the window. "Serena i have to go. I can't stay here any more. I can't stand to and if i do i'll die."  
  
Serena stopped in her tracks. Turned around slowly to face Relena." What do you mean you'll die?"   
  
"Look." Relena unbuttoned her white blouse and held it open. What Serena saw was the most horrible thing she could ever wanna see on a persons body.   
  
"How did you get those?" Her voice softened as she went over to inspect the horrible black and blue bruises on Relena's body.  
  
"Tim. He beats me. He threatens to kill me if i ever told anyone. No one knows, not even Heero. I I didn't know what to do. He has been investigating you. Today he only came because he wanted to see how you look and try and plant some thing on you. Like a tracker. He hasn't yet. He told me to come give you this." She opened her right palm and there lay a tiny black pill.  
  
"Its a new pill. Something he has been working on. One of this and you'll be knocked out for a week."   
  
"How do i know that you aren't part of his plan still and you're just stalling me till he comes?" Serena drew back a bit. She had to be carefull around this girl. If what she had said was true, she was already in danger.  
  
"Please Serena. I'll go with you. I don't have any trackers on me and if i do you can kill me when you find in. I have to do this. I have to get away from him before he kills me. Do you know what it feels like to be raped by your own husband and his guards? Do you?" Tears slipped down Relenas face as she put her blouse back on.   
  
Serena thought for a minute. She could have already been gone by now. Sighing she nodded her head. "Fine. Get into a pair of pants and the white trench coat in the closet. Get another tank top from there to. Hurry. If what you're saying is true then he'll come to check on you any time soon." She dropped her back pack and picked up the clothes Relena dropped on the floor and put them in her bag. Then she grabbed her red lipstick and put it on Relena as she put on her pants.  
  
After five minutes Relena was all ready to go.   
  
She was dressed in a white trench coat and white leather gloves, white baggy pants and a tiny white tanktop that showed her belly button. She had on dark eyeshadow and black boots. A gun was tucked into her boot and a knife into her belt at the back of her pants. She looked herself in the mirror and then smiled.   
  
Serena motioned Relena to crawl out of the window and she stayed behind. Once more she took a quick glance around the room to make sure everything looked normal then slipped out of the window and closed it behind her. Then she followed Relena slidding down the large pipe at the conner of the apartment building into the parking lot. Unknown to her she had missed the tiny black pill that had fallen to the ground.  
  
The two ran to the bus stop and barely caught the last bus out of town for the weekend. Relena and Serena paid the driver for letting them on without tickets. The two looked like identical twins. Relena's hair was up in a ponytail that was under a black stocking hat.  
  
  
*~*~*~* Back at the house*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Everyone was talking among themselves not knowing that the two girls had left. Tim on the other hand shifted in his seat. He glanced at his watch. It had been half an hour since Relena went upstairs to that girls room. Something must have gone wrong he thought.  
  
He stood up and walked over to Noin who was in the kitchen making some coffee. "Hi Tim." She smiled warmly as she saw him coming towards her.  
  
"Hi. Noin, have you seen Relena?" He faked a warm smile her way and looked around.  
  
"Yeah. She went up to talk to Serena. She said she was gonna be down in five, Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
  
"I don't think so. Let me go check on her. We have to leave i have a meeting to go to in 1 hour and i need to get ready. Thanks."   
As he turned to go up the stairs he frowned. Soemthing was definately not right. He opened the door and peeked in. He looked around and saw the black pill on the floor. He growled. Serena must have figured it out of Relena must have told her. Anyway they both weren't here."Heero, everyone come up here. Relena is missing!!"  
  
He yelled and everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed up the stairs. Heero was there first and he opened the door completly and started looking around. He saw the black pill on the floor and picked it up. "What happened?" He turned to Tim and asked in a monotone voice,  
  
"I I i don't know, i came up here to tell her that we were leaving and she wasn't here. Neither is Serena." He faked his voice. He was good at it and knew exactly what to say. He appeared panicked and worried but in his head he was thinking of how to get that stupid bitch he called a wife back and kill her. He also had to kill the Serena girl. She was a stupid slut. But smart. He had to give her that.  
  
"I should have know. Serena was behind this all the time. This was just part of her plan." Heero's monotone voice rang loud and clear through out the quiet room and everyone winced. Deep in his voice Noin detected hurt.  
  
"Everyone get down to bussiness. I don't know how long they have been gone but it couldn't have been for more than an hour. If what i think is true they are heading out of town to the ware house. Wufei, you and Noin can go check that place out. The coordinates are on my laptop. Duo me and you are gonna come up with a plan. The rest of you start listing the things both of them were wearing and flyers for them two. Relena is wanted and since we don't have a picture of Serena just discribe her looks on the form. You can call Zechs and tell him his sister is missing again. Tim, i want you to sit down and think of what to tell the public. Oh and Trowa, do you think you could check with Dr. J if he knows anything?"  
  
When everyone nodded when they had their jobs they left to do what they were supposed to. In Heero's mind painfull feelings filled him up. *I knew that she couldn't have switched over. How could i have let my emotions get the better of me?*  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i LIKE. Thanks for all the cool review you guys gave me. I'm looking forward to what's gonna happen next. And like i promised it would be longer. I have more homework this week and finals to finish. Some times highschool can be a drag. Oh well gotta go mom's yelling her head off. He he he he. 


	8. Deadly Beauty

Angel from Hell  
  
Deadly Beauty  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own silormoon or gundam wing.  
  
By: Mira  
  
***sometime later*****  
  
  
"one thousand one..............one thousand two............one thousand three........one thousand four............" Two figures were on the floor doing push up. One was counting and the other was thinking about other things. It had a while since they pulled of their escape. Alittle bit too long. Heero should have been able to have a lead at least.  
  
She should know. But then on the other hand that was a good thing because the longer he took the better Relena and she came to know each other and improve their skills. They were already at the same level as Heero if not higher. Relena from the 3 years of toture she had gone through from her husband and his guards had enough rage in her to keep her going and improving.  
  
The two were doing their normal routine of 1050 push ups a day every morning. Sweat dripped on the floor of the dark gym room as they continued doing push ups. In the back ground some music they had picked up at the store some time ago played continuously, making the surrounding enviroment around them comfortable and welcoming to some degree.  
  
At onethousand and fifty pushups Relena fell to the floor. She wasn't tired at all, just thinking. She reached up to wipe sweat from her forehead. Then stared at the silvery locks of hair that fell to her eyes. She loved this color of hair but Tim hadn't and had forced her to dye it every time a new growth started to show.  
  
She ran her hand through her short silvery blonde hair. She knew that she looked identical to Serena. The only difference now was their eyes. And even that was hard to notice. She had succesfully used her hatered for Tim and his organization to fuel her. To keep her going as long as she could.   
  
She got to her feet and walked over to Serena who was now seated on the floor staring into space. "Serena, its him again isn't it?"  
  
Serena sighed as she came back down to earth."Yeah. How the fuck did you get over him?"  
  
"I didn't. But i don't love him like that anymore. Its more like an older brother these days. He can be quite charming when he wants to you know."   
  
"Sweet Serenity."  
  
"You know, i've been meaning to ask you, why do you always say that?" Relena settled on the floor next to the girl she called her twin. Who knows maybe they really were twins.  
  
"Say what?" Serena raised an eyebrow at her friend and waited for an answer  
  
"Sweet Serenity."   
  
"Oh that, long story. I'll tell you when we have time. Right now i wanna take a shower and get into some clean clothes. Then after that we can have breakfast and go into town. I wanna check something out today. Maybe if your good will do some shopping. This time for clothes mind you." Serena stood up and pulled Relena to her feet. Then the two walked out of the gym that was their basement and upstairs to their rooms.  
  
  
*`*`*`*Preventers Base`**`*`*`  
  
  
"Heero you still don't have a clue to where she took her? Do you even know if she is alive?"   
  
"Hn"  
  
"Please Heero, you do have to talk to us sometime, Do you think that we need more posters? We could always try and draw what she looks like."  
  
"Lady Une, Please go i'm trying to think." Heero's quiet voice startled Lady Une since she hadn't expected him to talk.  
  
"Okay Heero, if that is what you want. But remember its not your fault that Serena tricked us all." Lady Une turned to the door of the small office and walked out making sure to close the door behind her. It was past lunch time and she had to get something to eat and meet up with the other boys.  
  
Noin and Zechs were still out in space searching for any clues to where Serena was. Wufei and Trowa were searching the earth on the whole eastern side and Duo and Quatre were searching the whole western side. It had been 3 months since her diasppearence and everyone was giving up on finding the princess.   
  
Tim was the only one who was calm about it. As the days passed he seemed less concerned about Relena and more concerned on finding Serena and killing her. Noin and Lady Une sensed that something was not right but they didn't know what was wrong for sure.  
  
They waited for anyone else to notice but no one did so they thought that they were just being paranoid.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*Girls*`*`*`*  
  
  
Serena and Relena walked together towards a hospital. Serena had her hand bandaged up and Relena's hip was wrapped up in a thick white bandage. They had been fighting and some guy decided to shot at them. The guy should never had been able to hit any of them. Relena was hit bad on the hip and maybe the bullet had hit the hip bone cuz she was limping real bad.  
  
Serena's had had been slashed open by some S.O.B who had even tried to get to her. Gosh it seemed that stupid ever since the start of human civilazation men always wanted to rape pretty women. They never got it through their daft heads.  
  
  
It was midnight and the two girls walked right into the emergency area of the hospital.  
  
Serena kicked open the large doors and walked right in. Looking left and right for any lights that indicated that there was someone there. Finally at the end of the hallway she was a tiny glow in a room. She took a few quick steps dragging Relena along with her to the room that the light came from.   
  
She turned the door knob and there in the room stood an old man with a white lab coat and a head full of gray hair. She walked over to the frightened man and stood before him, Relena following her at a much slower pace."Doc, i need you to remove the bullet from my sisters leg and a few needles so i can stich up this wound."  
  
the old man stared at her as if she was crazy. "Doc NOW! Look i don't have time, we have to get out of here before sun up. Oh and while you're at it, could you check out my blood type, it seems alittle odd. Check hers too." Serena sat down and watched as the doctor rummaged through the little room.   
  
"Okay mam, would you please lay on that little bed and i shall begin." He said about ten mins later. He walked over to Serena and handed her some thread and a needle. She threaded the needle and started sewing up the gash on her forarm. The doctor trembled alittle when he saw that she didn't even flinch in pain as she sewed herself up.  
  
"Um, Miss, there are a couple of sringe's on the tray, would you please draw your blood and your sisters?"He said to Serena after getting over his shock "After your done place them both in the little rack over there and put it in the fridge." Serena did as she was told and then when she was done she waited for the doc to finish sewing Relena's leg up and putting bandages on it.  
  
Half an hour later the doctor was trembling again as he walked back into the room. "Miss, Did you know that you are not human completly? You have some human blood but alot more of some strange substance which has very advanced cells. With what i have seen so far it seems to me it will only take you one hour for the gash in your arm to heal completely without any scars and your twin's leg wound to heal to a stage where only a faint scar will show."  
  
"Figure's. I Knew that we had to be related in some way Serena. So know that we know we aren't human we can't let you tell anyone else of our little secret." Relena pulled out her gun and shot the doctor through the back. "Sorry doc, and thanks for removing that bothersome bullet from my leg." Serena picked up his body and walked out of the place. Relena set up a bomb in the hallway and set the timer to one min.   
  
Then Serena layed the doctors body on the bomb and they both rushed out of the building.  
  
  
The girls raced to the other side of the street and down it in less than one minute. Then they both stopped and whispered "BOOM" as the hospital was set on fire. Luck there weren't any patience at the hospital. They wouldn't have wanted to kill innocents.  
  
  
"Relena, i have something to tell you, Now that i know for sure you are my twin sister then you have to know the reason we aren't human and why I am here. I am not from this time and neither are you. Only you were reborn in this time and i escaped from the past into this time." The girls linked arms as they walked back towards their house.   
  
Serena told Relena her history as they walked home and Relena listened carefully.  
  
  
****At the fire scene*****  
  
  
Police filed through the streets and blocked all ways out of town only missing to block the girls by an hour. the surrounded the burnt down hospital and sent in firefighters to put out the little fire that was left. Heero happened to be in the area and he sneaked into the rubble of the place. As he went through the place he saw a tiny red light flashing.  
  
He went over to it and saw that it was a video camera. He picked it up and saw that there was a tape in there. So he tucked the tape into his pocket and inspected the area some more before deciding that it was time to go and check out what the camera had.  
  
  
A few mins later he reached the preventer base. He called everyone in exept Noin and Zechs who were still in space.  
  
Everyone sat infront of the tiny t.v and watched the tape.  
  
They saw the hospital being shut down and the old man left all alone in the hospital. He seemed to be doing something but Heero forwarded the tape.  
  
  
  
"Wait wait, Heero go back, i thought i saw something." Heero stopped the tape and rewinded it alittle before he put play.   
  
Then they saw two girls walking down the hallway. As they looked closer they saw Serena and another girl. As the two girls walked towards the end of the hallway the sound of the tape started skipping. All they heard were bits and pieces. "I ................Relena i knew........................doc ...................please..................blood .............................type .......................ot human....................Rele.....................stop..................thanks............................" and they sound of a gun. They saw as Relena was being treated and as she shot the doctor in the back and set the bomb.  
  
  
Review please? 


	9. Deadly Beauty 2

Angel from Hell  
  
Deadly Beauty 2  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own silormoon or gundam wing.  
  
By: Mira  
  
  
*`*`*Preventer Base*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
Heero and the rest just stared at the screen as the events of the day unfolded. None could belive that Relena had just shot someone in the back or that Serena hadn't killed her and they were actually working together. Why did they kill the doctor though? It was after the doctor had brought in two tubes of blood.  
  
Why was that though? everyone wondered. Also Relena and Serena looked exactly alike except for that Serena's hair was all silvery blond and Relena's tips were honey blond and the roots of her hair were silvery blonde. They had the same haircut and they even seemed to walk the same way.  
  
Heero kept rewinding the tape. The part that he seemed most interested in is the part where the doctor says something about human. Why did they shot him after that? And Relena and Serena had walked in there all hurt and stuff. Then something else the gash in Serena's arm when they left seemed smaller than it was and she didn't even bother to bandage it up.  
  
This was all a mystery to him.  
  
Well after everyone snapped out of their shock they headed to their rooms. Heero made a copy of the tape and sent it to Zechs and Noin. No one showed the tape to Tim. They didn't think it was necessary. Not at the moment he might just go beserk and go chasing after his wife.  
  
*`*`*At the girls place*`*`*`*  
  
  
Serena and Relena were soundly asleep in their beds.   
  
In her Sleep Serena tossed and turned.  
{Flashback/dream}  
  
  
  
*Serena come with me please. Don't go there. they'll kill you. i know they will. They never really liked you. They'll kill you. Please Serena don't.*  
  
*Pluto it is my fate. I'm the princess and i thank you for trying to help me but i have to do this. Who knows maybe i'll finaly find peace and hopefully love.*  
  
Serena faded into the mists. She picked up her speed and was soon running.  
  
On the other side of the gates to the underworld Pluto stood there. Watching through the mirror as her princess was almost killed. She knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Silent Tears slipped down her face. She knew that this was all her fault.  
  
Serena let out an earth shartering scream as she was told the truth to her mothers death. Afterall it wasn't Berly who had caused it. They had come and stolen her remaining life force. She would have been able to sent herself into another time if they hadn't come and sucked out the last of her life force. It was them.  
  
She was going to kill them for it if it was the last thing she did. She would make sure of that.  
  
{end flashback/dream}  
  
Serena sat up in bed. Her body drenched in sweat and her hair sticking to her face. She tried to relax her trembling body as she though of the dream she just had. It was more than a dream. She knew it. She stepped out of bed and went ito the kitchen. She was dressed in a black tanktop and white silk shorts.  
  
She entered the kitchen and headed for the fridge. Opened it and found a carton of milk. "This will do." She said out loud to herself as she poured it into a cup and placed it in the microwave. She dumped the empty carton in the trash can and went on ahead to find some cocoa and sugar.  
  
As the microwave started beeping she opened it and put in a teaspoon of cocoa and 3 spoons of sugar. "That's alot of sugar." A voice behind her said.   
  
"Kuso! how did you find me?" She turned around and faced the owner of the voice.  
  
"Well i can tell you it wasn't easy. I've been looking for you for over 4 months. You are good at your job. But Relena isn't good enough yet. She left behind a tiny clue to what she has become and who she really is. We figured it all out. At least most of it.  
  
We know that you were the ones who burnt down the hospital and we also know that it had to do with something the doc said. But why did you do it Serena? I had trusted you and you went and kidnapped Relena and changed her into mini you? Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"Let me tell you something Heero Yui, i did not kidnap Relena nor did i do anything to her other than teach her what she wanted to learn. You know, did you ever think that she needed to run away from her life? Did you even know that Tim used to beat her and had his guards rape her? The only reason she didn't tell any of you is because she was under a threat that if it leaked out to someone then she would be killed and so would you all.  
  
She was afraid for you. And then that day when i was leaving she found me sneaking out of my room. She pleaded to take her with me or she'll shout and call you guys upstairs. I wanted to leave you guys, i sensed a danger. And i still don't know what it really is but do you think that if i had kidnapped her then why would i keep her alive?"  
  
"To brain wash her. That's what you did isn't it? Tell me where she is and i'll let you live."  
  
"By now you should know that i don't value my life Heero. Kill me and go find her. But i'm not going to fight you. Not know not ever again."  
  
"Fine." Heero raised his gun and aimed at Serena's heart. He pulled the trigger and watched as she ducked and it hit her just above her heart. He watched her fall to the ground and lay still before turning onto her back and staring straight at him.   
  
"Happy now Heero?" She said and slipped out of consiousness.  
  
"Hn." was all he said as he left her on the kitchen tile floor laying in a pool of her own blood and went up to find Relena.  
  
He walked into the first room which had its door slightly open. "Not it."  
  
Then he opened the second door and no one was in there. As he turned around he came face to face with a gun. "You really shouldn't have shot my twin Heero." A soft voice spoke to him. He looked at the person who held a gun to his face. He was stunned. It was Relena for sure.  
  
Although she had silver hair and she seemed alittle bit more fit. "Relena drop the gun before i shoot you."  
  
"No." She pulled of the safety and stared into Heero's cold blue eyes. "You first."  
  
  
"Relena think,...." He was cut of by her voice  
  
"Ah ah Heero, don't talk that sentimental rabish to me. You shot my twin now i shoot you." She shot his left arm right under his heart. "Now go. Don't come back any time soon and tell Tim, All the scars he gave me healed over but one. And i'll be back to kiss him goodbye."  
  
Heero shook his head as he went over what had just happened. He now knew that Tim had really hurt Relena but how and where.  
  
"Heero look. I have proff that he beat me." She lifted up her t-shirt and just above her rib cage was a long scar that was just begining to fade away.  
  
"Now go."  
  
  
Writer block. I'm not sure this is what i had in mind but i'm kinda experiencing some writer's block. Anywayz loved your reviews and don't mind more. Hope the next chapter is better though. 


	10. Secrets

Angel from Hell  
  
Secrets  
  
Disclaimers::I don't own Gundam wing or Sailormoon  
  
By Mira  
  
  
********  
  
Serena lay still on a bed. It had been 2 hours since she had been shot and had lost alot of blood so her body was taking longer to heal. She was covered in 5 blankets and was sleeping quietly. Relena sat on a chair by the bed holding a gun in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.  
  
She was watching over her sister and she saw the wound was begining to close and the color was going back to her face. She still couldn't Heero shot her. *The son of a bitch.* She cursed silently to herself as she continued thinking.  
  
After awhile she got bored and turned on the radio and then got on the floor and started doing their warmup sets of pushups and sit ups.   
  
  
********  
  
Heero Yui stumbled into his apartment and shut the door. He had lost a conciderate amount of blood but not too much. He walked right into the bathroom and cleaned the wound and then wrapped it up with clean bandages and then went into his room. There he immediately set to looking for the tape he saw Relena and Serena.  
  
5 minutes later he found it and then he took it to his kitchen where he put it in a sink full of water and after a few mins he took it out and then put it in a black plastic bag. After doing that he took the bag and headed to a secluded area outside the apartment complex and then but in a small grenade bomb in it.  
  
He watched it explode and burn and when the fire finally died out he smiled in satisfaction and headed back to his house to catch some few hours of sleep.  
  
********  
Serena opened her eyes slowly and looked around her room. She slowly sat up aware that she had been shot and needed to let the wound heal completely which was going to be in 1 more hour and all she would have left was a scar.  
  
She pulled her comforter around her shivering form and looked on the floor to find her twin asleep right by the bed. She pulled of one of her blankets and covered her sleeping sister who snuggled closer to the blankets. \\  
  
After covering her sister she got of the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 15 mins later she stepped out dressed in baggy black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with the words Devil on the front. She ran her hands throung her shoulder legnth silvery hair. "I really need a haircut." She mumbled quietly to herself before walking right past her sister and down to the kitchen ti find something to eat.  
  
**  
  
Relena woke up 6 hours after she fell asleep on the floor to find herself covered in one of her sisters blankets. She quickly sat up and when she didn't see her twin on the bed she picked up her gun and headed to the kitchen quietly. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen she heard her sister's voice.  
  
"Put the gun down Lena. Its not a crime to want to eat." Relena lowered her gun and entered the kitchen to find her sister sitting on the kitchen counter munching on a sandwich and sipping some pepsi.  
  
She ran to her twin and gave her a hug causing her to hiss in pain and almost drop her sandwich. "Oh sorry." she drew back and smiled at her Sere who was smiling.  
  
"I swear that when you get shot i'll hug you that tight just to make us even."  
  
"Fine." Lena replied as she walked over to the fridge and picked out a cold pepsi from the fridge and then walked over to the counter and jumped onto it beside her sister. "Soo, i was thinking, you know since Tim is still around and i'm very sure Heero isn't going to tell him what i said, we should start investigating him and the S.E.M foundation. I really want revenge on that bastard."  
  
"As you wish. What i want is to personally shoot Heero for shooting me." Sere said as she set down her pepsi and took another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"I already did that." Relena remarked offhandedly.  
  
"Are you fuckin' serious?" When Relena nodded Sere just stared at her for a second. "Shit girl, thankx. But i guess I'll shot him again cuz you aren't exactly me. Fuck, i still don't belive it. You go chica."  
  
"Yeah well i guess then he'll just have to be shot twice." Relena grinned as she took the last sip of her pepsi. "Okay sis. Lets get to beeswax. I wanna shoot Tim, no lets make it i wanna kill him, and you wanna shot Heero, and We both wanna destroy S.E.M. So basically we need to investigate and keep track of all of them and in the meantime train like hell."  
  
"Yeah. I think we should do the research work at night. They would be mostly sleeping. Then we train during most of the day and buy stuff we will need for our mission."  
  
The girls continued talking unaware that they were being watched from afar.  
  
  
Yeah. One chapter done. I know its kinda short but next ones gonna be longer. I'm buried in chemistry homework. Thankx for helping me Luna the Lune (). Hope you all like it. 


	11. Secrets 2

Angel from Hell  
  
Secrets 2  
  
Disclaimers::I don't own Gundam wing or Sailormoon(A little more cursing in this chapter, be warned)  
  
By Mira  
  
Trowa Barton stepped out of his car and walked to his apartment which he shared with Duo and Wufei. Quatre and Dorothy lived at the mansion together and although they both insisted nothing was going on between them it was obvious that some thing was.  
  
He opened the door and stepped into the dark apartment. He loved the dark silent night. Quietly he shut the door behind him and headed straight for his room. When he got there he dropped the binoculars on the neatly made bed and then sat down on the other side of the bed.  
  
He begun pulling his shoes of as he was thinking of what he had seen. He should have known they would do that.  
Quietly he changed into his pjs and got into bed. Letting his mind wander of to dream land.  
  
*************  
  
"I want them found NOW!!!" a voice boomed all around a large room and the forty men in it cringed slightly. "What do you mean you cant find two stupid bitches? What are you. No, I'll tell you what you are, you are stupid excuses for men. A real man would have found them by now.  
  
Heavens forbid if you didn't have balls i would have mistaken you for weak onna's. Okay, i want each and every one of you to get ammo and your weapons and don't show your sorry asses back here unless you have the bitches with you. UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
"Yessir!" rang throughout the large room as 40 men marched out of it. All going to do exactly what they are told to do.  
  
Tim walked into his office shaking his head. *I fuckin' don't understand how they couldn't find them. We have checked every nook and crany on the earth. Where could they be hiding.? Hmmmmmn it seemes to me that the boys have a problem with me, otherwise why wouldn't they show me that tape? Nonesense, maybe they haven't even watched it. *   
  
He laid down on his large cushiony couch and closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted of to sleep and didn't see the red invador alert light blinking on his computer desktop.  
  
*************  
  
"Ah ha. Found it. Serena, get your ass down here now!" Relena yelled from the basement computer to her sister who was upstairs fixing them something to eat.   
  
A few mins later Serena padded down the stairs caring two bowls of Macoroni and cheese in her hands. "What, i make you supper and thats how you show your gratitude?"  
  
"Sit your ass down. Oh sorry, thanks for the meal sis."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, asshole. What do you got to show me?" Serena walked over to the computer desk and handed her sister a bowl.   
  
"Look, i got into his computer. He must be asleep cuz it alwayz flashes a red light when some one invades it. I've seen it do that before." Relena entered a couple of codes and then took a spoonfull of macoroni and cheese as she waited for a couple of seconds for it to load.  
  
"Okay, so lets see what he is planning, Hmmmn, interesting." Relena scrolled down the file she had opened slowly readin each and every detail.   
  
"Stop, scroll up alittle." Serena set her food on the desk and walked closer to the computer. "What's that?" She pointed to a little link that was hidden in the text."Click on it Lena," She commanded her twin who followed the instructions.  
  
When the file opened large letters across the screen made Serena freeze and Relena almost to drop her food.  
  
It Read * *Operation Fallen Angels, Find the twins Serena and Relena Angelluss and kill them both.  
  
Jan 30:: Saw tape of Relena and Serena hidden in the preventer base. Watched it, blew up hospital. The g-boys have no idea i have seen the tape. No suspisions from them yet.  
  
Jan 31:: Sent out 40 men to look for them  
  
Feb 1:: Men came back empty handed, send them out again told them not to come back until they find the bitches.  
  
Feb 2:: No men. Hoping to call more of them from colonies.   
  
Future:: Bomb colony 1 and two, sent threat to earth that if they don't give us the throne we sent colonies 3 and 4 their way.  
  
If no sign of Relena we sent colony 3 down.  
  
-End for now-* *  
  
They read the file two times over and still didn't belive it. Finally they snapped out and stared changing plans. they had been training good for about a month and they seemed to have improved alot. With luck they would continue their current scheduel till the 8th. Then on the 8th they sent the message to the g-boys and then start following them.  
  
They decided to track them down and try and beat the S.E.M on their own. So they'll sent it to the g-boys on the 6th and then take of to the colonies and start searching for their base. The g-boys would probably be searching the earth most and try to evacuate people from colony one and two or try and stop the shooting of it down.  
  
They started making serious plans and parking up for the upcoming trip.  
  
*************  
  
**FEB::6::**  
  
Heero and the rest of the g-boys were all at the preventer base talking over their plans to find the girls. Unknown to any of them, Trowa knew that Serena had not brainwashed Relena and that they were sisters. He had been watching them for a couple of weeks and he knew more about their plans than anyone else.  
  
"Please listen, we just recived an anonymous e-mail of the plans of the S.E.M foundation. I don't think that they sent it to us but i think we should take it seriously.Now, we recived this e-mail a couple of hours ago. Now its midnight and if the plans on this letter are true then we need to get down to bussiness soon. Everyone start packi ng ammo up and weapons.  
  
Don't forget your vid-phone watches, and we all meet here in half an hour, that will be 12:30 a.m."  
  
"Miss Noin, what about Tim? should we wake him up too and tell him?" Duo asked as everyone else started to leave,  
  
"Hmmn, no, he will only be in our way and he really doesn't need to know unless we find out that it really is serious or we find Relena."  
  
"Okay, see you in a few miss Noin!" He shouted as he ran out the building to find Trowa and Wufei waiting for him. He jumped into the sports car and Trowa who was driving sped of towards their apartment.  
  
"So Trowa, why more glum than usual?" Wufei asked his friend who seemed alittle sad and lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh its nothing, i'm fine. Don't worry bout me."  
  
"You sure? You havent smiled in a couple of days. Not even once. Is it girl probmles." Duo asked with a large grin on his face.  
  
That brought a grin on his face."Nah, i don't think so. Its something else. I found Relena and Serena. And Serena didn't kidnap Relena. They both ran away for a reason. Serena to keep us from being targeted by S.E.M, she sensed something. And Relena to run away from Tim."  
  
The two other pilots gasped at what Trowa had told them. "What? Are you sure? But if Serena didn't kidnap and brainwash Relena how come she is soo violent?" Duo asked with a shoked expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah, how" Wufei echoed.  
  
"Well she had to. Aparently from what i have learned from tracking and watching them for 3 weeks now. Heero knows too but he doesn't know that i know and he doesn't belive that Serena didn't brainwash Relena either."  
  
"I can see why?" Wufei commented. "So exactly how strong is the onna?"  
  
"Pretty strong, i would say. They do over 2000 pushups and sit ups everyday. The whole day they are training. Running fighting each other, shooting, all that stuff."  
  
"Really, so are we gonna tell the rest. I mean, if only me,you and Duo know then the others deserve to know too. Do you have any idea if they know about the letter?"  
  
"Hmm, they are the ones who sent it. Currently they are in the colonies searching for S.E.M. They don't want us to help kill of the foundation though. They both have grudges against Tim and Heero. Especially Serena, i heard her saying that the first thing she'll do when she see's Heero is blow a hole right through his shoulder."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Duo, did you notice that Heero is holding his body alittle stiffly? Well about 3 weeks ago he found Serena and he shot her. Relena got really pissed off and shot him right under his heart above his lungs. The bullet went right through. But Serena wants to shot him herself. She basically wants revenge."  
  
The three of them laughed at the thought of Heero being shot by a Relena. But they knew if Heero had been shot, she was real good with a gun.  
*****  
  
Soo what do you guys think? Reviews i love your reviews. See, i promised it would be longer than the last one. I'm kinda over writer block right now. I should have another chapter out by monday feb 3rd. Its weekend and i don't got no homework. Yeah! *_*. Anywayz enjoy. 


	12. Into space

Angel from Hell  
  
Into space  
  
Disclaimers::I don't own Gundam wing or Sailormoon  
  
By Mira  
  
* * * **   
  
"So chica, found anything interesting?"  
  
"Nada. So what have you found?"   
  
"Nothing Lena, But i know that we are close to whatever were looking for." Serena leaned over her sister's shoulder and stared at the screen of the laptop that lay on her twins lap. "Hmmmmmmn, well i guess we better have some lunch. Its about 4:00 pm and i'm starving."  
  
The two girls stopped everything else they were doing and headed for the tiny kitchen in the shuttle they "borrowed" "Gee, isn't it fun to have auto pilot and a kitchen stocked with food?"  
  
"Yup. My dream shuttle."  
  
******  
  
"So Trowa, what is bothering you? You still haven't told us the real thing." Duo was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Trowa and Wufei and the rest of the gang had decided to sleep.  
  
"For the last time Maxwell, its nothing." He whispred loudly.   
  
"Yeah, Sure, Whatever, i still think its a chic. They can really mess up someone in the head."  
  
"Whatever Maxwell. I'm going to sleep." He whispered back and reclined the shuttle seat just enough for him to sleep comfortably.  
  
"Yeah , sure, just leave all alone in the dark. Its not like i'm afraid of the dark or anything. Damn you all. Can't a man get any news out of his friends? I was just trying to help you Trowa." Duo also reclined his seat and continued mummbling.  
  
Someone turned over in their seat and let out a laugh."Since when have you been a man, braided baka?"  
  
"Shut Up Wu-Man. didn't ask you." came out another loud whisper followed by a half laugh half giggle.  
  
"Whatever baka." Wufei replied and went back to snoring.  
  
"Wu-Man stop snoring. Gosh how can i catch some sleep." Duo's order fell upon deaf ears for Wufei was already asleep.  
  
**__**  
  
Heero stared out the window, his thoughts somewhere else. He had been thinking about Relena and Serena. He knew that deep down Serena hadnt brainwashed Relena but it was soo hard to accept that Relena just agreed with Serena. But then again, people have to do what they need to do.  
  
Heero sighed as he stood up and walked to the cocpit, he peeped in and saw Lady Une working on something seriously. *Hmm, well guess i better get some sleep then.* He walked away from the door as silently as he had come in.  
  
{Dream Sequence}  
*Ahhhhhhh.* Heero turned around and saw a girl in her early teens thrown onto the ground by a large green thing.  
  
He ran towards her but before he reached her side a figure dressed in black picked up the girl and dissappeared into the dark night. He stood in the middle of an empty street. Looking both ways he realized that this was not his world.  
  
Slowly he turned east and walked along the street thinking of what he had just seen. Or had he really seen it. Coming to think of it, it seemed quite odd. And where was he anyways? Slowly wandering futher from the park where the fight had just occured, he didn't notice that he was being followed.  
  
Infront of him a young woman dropped from the sky and landed on her feet. She hard dark purple hair and even a darker shade of purple eyes.  
  
"Hello Heero?" Her sweet voice spoke to him softly.  
  
"hn"  
  
"You know if you never say hello to anyone how will you meet the right woman to marry." She said again this time not close to polite.  
  
Heero's eyes popped open and he stared at the little girl."What if i don't want to get married?"  
  
"Well, your just making other people sad too. stop thinking about your self Heero. Think of all your friends, Relena, Think of Serena. What about her. You just caused her pain you know."  
  
"Well that's their problem. They shouldn't let weak emotions into their hearts. That is why i'm the perfect soldier."  
  
"One day you shall realize that being the perfect soldier isn't enough. One day you shall want to be happier. You may want a family, a wife you love and children to play all around the house."  
  
"That will never happen. Little brats to mess up my missions? HA"  
  
"One day Heero, you will realize that your missions aren't everything. Tell me, why is it you fight soo hard and don't want any happiness?" She lowered her voice and clicked her long silver staff on the ground, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Because if i don't people die. If i do less people will die." Heero whispered to the young woman. The wind picked up around them, making her purple fuku and hair to dance in the wind slowly.  
  
"You said this once, *The best way to live is by acting on your emotions.* Well Heero Yui, Remeber what you said. And remeber what you are feeling." She whispered back and turned around to walk away. Heero watched in suprise as her figure faded into the shadows of late afternoon.  
  
He looked to the west and the sun was setting in the horizon. He continued walking down the street. After one hour of walking, another figure, this time dressed in a long green dress and holding a long jade green staff in her left hand appeared infont of him.   
  
"Hello Heero? "  
"Hello." He answered in his monotone voice.  
  
"You have already improved. Well, i'm Lita Kino. The last woman you saw was Hotaru. Darkness is her other name. She came to warn you of what you are doing to her twin. Serena, that is, But i am here to help you open up to your powers. To your mental capabilities. I swear they should have let Rei do this."  
  
He raised an eyebrow as she talked on and on."Oh sorry. I went way off track this time. Shit. Well let me tell you what i came here for so that i can go relax in the hottub with some hot guy. I guess you think i'm nuts? Okay. First of all you are a telepath. And you control fire in a way. Meaning that the fire can't harm you. You could walk straight into the flames right now and not a hair of yours would burn.  
  
Well anywayz. All you have to do is learn how to meditate. And Serena can help you when you start practising your telepathy. She's a telepath too. Well, gotta go. I'm late for my date. Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Jane Heero. Give my love to Serena please?" And she faded out.  
  
{End Dream Sequence}  
  
Heero gasped and woke up on the shuttle seat and looked around. *Must have been a nightmare.* He thought as he relaxed and fell back into a peacefull slumber for the first time in a few days. 


	13. Real Angels

Angel from Hell  
  
Real Angels  
  
Disclaimers::I don't own Gundam wing or Sailormoon  
  
By Mira  
  
* * * **   
  
  
"Serena, come over here please?" Relena yelled over to her twin who was sitting at the very back of the shuttle reading a novel.  
  
"Okay. be right there." She set her book down and hurried to where her sister was sitting. "Wuz up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that i think we are at the colonies now. So which one are we landing on?"  
  
"One. We'll begin our search on colony one then head on to two if we don't find anything. We have to find Tim before he knows we are tracking him down." Serena said as she sat down in the other sit and put on her seat belt.  
  
"okay sis. Going down." Relena said and went ahead with landing the shuttle.   
  
Five mins later both girls stepped out of the shuttle in a deserted air base and procedded with finding a place to hide the shuttle from view and detection. After a while of looking around they found a large shed and Relena set its course towards it. After making sure that she had shut down everything and locked it she went over to Serena who was sitting on a wooden bench thinking about thier plans over in her head.  
  
She looked up when Relena stood before her."So sis, what next?"  
  
"I don't know Sere, Maybe we should start looking for him right away. Cuz its now 6 a.m and we have a whole day ahead of us. Maybe by midnight we should have finished searching the whole colony and we can come back here and sleep then head to colony 2 tomorrow."  
  
"Cool. Well let's go then. "  
  
"Kay" Serena stood up and the twins headed off towards the nearest city which was about 30 miles NW of where they had landed. Serena wore her black trenchcoat,black boots,red tanktop, black baggy pants, and a pair of black leather gloves. She also wore purple eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. And sunglasses and her hair was up in a lose ponytail with the bangs so long that they almost covered her eyes.  
  
Relena wore identical clothing only that she had a stocking hat on her head covering her silvery blonde hair.  
  
The two walked for miles and miles never tiring and on the look out for anything out of place. At one time or other both of them would pick up their pace to a slow jog or a slow run and keep the same pace for over 5 miles. At about 9:00 a. m., they arrived at the nearest city and they soon found a place to eat and rest for about 30 mins.  
  
After their meal they started the search more thoruoghly. If Tim was anywhere it would be in the city where he could hid among the people.  
  
  
***Tim*****  
  
  
Tim slept soundly on a couch in his hidden base not knowing that just a few miles from there, the two twins he dreaded and wanted to kill were actually coming his way.  
  
  
  
*****I'm really suffering from writers block, help me please, give me ideas and i'll see which ones i can work into the fic. Please help me.............************* 


	14. Time and Again

Angel from Hell  
  
Time and again  
  
Disclaimers::I don't own Gundam wing or Sailormoon  
  
By Mira  
  
* * * **   
  
  
"coem on Sere, Just this once, i've never been in a bar. Come on, we might find some hot guys to dance with." Relena tugged on Serena's arm as she tried to get her twin to go in with her. Lately she had noticed that Serena had been sadder than usual  
  
"I don't need another guy in my life, all they do is make things worse." She mumbled under her breath as she followed her twin inside the dimly lit bar. Relena tugged harder until they reached to the counter and Relena motioned some cute bartender over.  
  
"Whiskey, one shot. Get one for her too." She said, The bartender looked at her then after aguring with himself in his head finaly served her order.  
  
"Relena, are you sure you wanna do that? Too late" Serena watched as her twin grimaced after she had downed all of her whiskey in one mouthfull.   
  
Then after debating with herself she decided that she better do it and forget it. So she followed her twins example and grimaced in dull pain as it burned down her chest.  
  
After she looked up when the pain in her chest had disappeared almost completely, she caught movement of the conner of her eyes, she turned her head slowly just so that she could get a clearer view and almost dropped the glass she was holding.  
  
Serena got to her feet and tugged on her twins hand. "Lena, were out of here. Now." She didn't wait for her twin to stand up or protest, she just pulled her off the high stool and dragged her outside. She risked a quick glance back and saw that the person whom she was running from had spotted her and was coming after them fast.  
  
"Ahh, Sere, why'd u go an do that? U hurt my arm." Relena whinned and tugged her hand from Serena's strong grip.  
  
"Gurl, you wouldn't wannna be here when you know why i'm dragging you from the bar." Serena grabbed her twins arm again and started walking away in a fast walk.  
  
Relena struggeld from her twins grip and when she didn't let go she relaxed and tried to straighten her clothes with her free arm. With a sigh she looked at her sisters face"Ok, tell me why?" She whispered. Serena looked around the dark alley she had led themselves to and said.   
  
"Tim, i saw Tim in there and he was comming towards us. When i stopped outside the bar, i saw him trying to make his was through the people.We have to go now. I don't want you fighting just right now. We've had a long day and you need some rest." Serena continued walking and talking in a whisper.  
  
Suddenly she had a clang of metal behind them. She immediately looked to her twin who had also heard it. They both looked at each other and looked around the alley, they could see the other end from where they stood but they would have to really run to make it.  
  
They both started walking at a fast jog which quickly turned into a slow run and then a full out ran. The two girls kept running and listening at the set of footsteps behind them, which was begining to catch up. Just as they made it through the narrow opening, a pair of hands grabbed both girls.  
  
They both let out screams and immediately started to thrash around trying to get free. The person holding Serena leaned over and whispered in her ear. the voice caused her to go competely still. "Relena, Lena you kay?" she whispered loudly to her twin who replied with a silent yes.  
  
The people who held them slowly let go of them and took a step back. "Come on, follow me." A deep monotone voice said and the two girls followed knowing they really didn't have a choice. In a single file line the four people headed out of town and towards an old warehouse.  
  
After walking continiously for about an hour, they finally reached their destination. Large metal doors creaked loudly as they opened and then again as they closed. "Sorry to break the news to you but, you don't have any lights." Serena comented sarcastically in the dark stuffy room.   
  
As soon as she had shut up lights flare on. For the first time in about 4 months, Serena looked at Heero Yui who stood infront of her and Trowa and Duo stood beside him. Relena moved over to stand next to Serena and stared at the three men who stood infront of them silently.  
  
"Sweet heavens, Talk about hot," Relena leaned over and whispered in Serena's ear. "Chica, you gotta get yourself a man. Cuz i am. Sure as hell i am." She then stared at some certain persons green eyes. Trowa blushed lightly as he looked at the clothes the two wore. Both girls wore tiny tank tops, dark red lipstick, boots with heels and long trench coats. Serena had her hair up in a white bandana which matched perfectly with her black trench coat, black tanktop, and black tight hiphugger jeans. She also wore black gloves and had a pair of dark sunglasses on her head.   
  
Serena chewed gum and popped it loudly as she sneered slightly and looked from Heero to Relena,   
  
Relena wore tight white hip hugger jean, a tiny white tanktop, a white long trench coat and a pair of red gloves. She had her hair tucked up under her black stockin hat whith her silvery blonde bangs peaking out. She had raised her sungalsses from her eyes to the top of her head.She also chewed gum and popped it loudly, she looked at Serena and smiled in her mind, then she sneered just like her sister was and stared at the guys.  
  
After a while of a staring contest Serena broke the silence. "Well, if i had known you dragged us all the way here just to stare at us, were gonna be going now." She turned and started to walk towards the door, Relena followed her, just when she was about to push the large door open, she heard the click of a gun as someone removed the safety lock,  
  
Both twins turned around with lightning speed and grabbed their guns and shot slightly towards the sides of Heero's and Duo's ears missing by less than a centimeter. The two walked towards the guy's holding thier guns pointed at thier heads. When they got to the two guy's sides, they shoved the barrels of the guns hard against their sides.  
  
They both whispered in deadly voices, "If you ever point a gun at any one of us again, you better be ready to eat the bullets cuz were gonna shove them down your throats hard!" The two girls leaned foward and stared into their eyes. Trowa just looked at the scene unfolding before him, a large grin made its way towards his face as he realized that the two were really twins and they ment business.  
  
Serena and Relena took a step back and slowly tucked their guns back at the waist at thier backs out of view. "So, tell us, what's the biggie? Why do you drag us all the way here and point fuckin guns at our heads?" Serena spoke in a low voice that challenged even Heero's monotone voice.  
  
Trowa raised two fingeres into his mouth and then let out a shrill whistle.  
  
"Don't you ever fuckin do that again mister. " Relena turned to his and said. Trowa, Heero and Duo stared at her and Serena laughed.  
  
"You go chica, gotta show them that youre no whimp. Heero, where the fuck is that wu-man guy? " Serena turned to Heero who just stared at her and pointed towards one of the farthest walls in the large warehouse. the wall opened up and Everyone else stepped through including Noin and Zechs who stared dumbfounded at the two girls.  
  
Immediately Zechs rushed towards Relena and hugged her close. Then he let go and stared at her, He looked at Serena and then raised a hand and slapped her. Serena just stood there and looked at his eyes. Relena had taken a gun and pointed it at Zechs side. "Don't you ever do that again if you don't wanna be eating the bullets in my gun. You heard?" Again her voice had turned cold and deadly.  
  
Serena also pulled out a gun and pointed it at his face. "Just for that, i otta shoot ya, but since you're my step bro, i'll just hit you back." Her voice was just as deadly as Relena's. Then she pulled back her fist and punched his square in the jaw. Zechs stumbled backwards and almost fell.  
  
He stared down at Serena when he had finally regained balance. Noin rushed to his side to make sure that he wasn't seriously hurt.   
  
"Okay, so why did you guys bring us here? For a family reunion?" Relena asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What the fuck did you do that for? Hmm, we almost had the son of a Bitch Tim then you all had to grab us. Oh for that i owe you guys a bullet. Where the fuck is Hilde? Duo, you better have not told her to stay on earth." She looked around at everyones faces searching for the missing one.  
  
Duo was blushing at the mention of Hilde. "Lena, that you?" A voice sounded through the wall that had opened up to reveal a hallway. A woman with a belly sticking out walked through the hallway into the light.  
  
"Holy fuckface, Gurl, who did this to you?" Serena whistled as she and Relena walked over to a very pregnant Hilde.  
  
"Do you know what it is yet? Whens it due?" Serena asked as she leaned foward to hug the younger woman. Relena did the same and then stepped back to look over the blue haired woman dressed in a white short sundress and black tights under it.  
  
"Duo you dumbass chic. Who else. And yeah, actually its twins, boy and girl and they are due in 2 months. Around May first. So tell me you girls, have any men?" She asked as she led the girls away from everyone else. The rest of the gang decided that they had better follow.  
  
"No. Saddly. But hey, we still have time, i mean were only 22 years old." Serena, Relena and Hilde chatted with each other animatedly for about an hour before Serena slipped of f to find the bathroom. When she got out she found Heero standing outside the door.  
  
"Hi." He said to her in a slightly warm voice.  
  
"Hi Heero, I missed you, but you haven't changed at all. Are you still so cold?" She looked up into his eyes. He pushed her back into the large bathroom and closed door.  
  
"I've missed you to Serena. But i've tried to change.You see, till when i shot you, i didn't know what i felt for you. Then i knew that day i found you in your kitchen. Please understand that i have changed." He smiled gently at her as he looked down at her, his blue eyes where shinning with tears.  
  
Serena leaned against his chest and felt complete when he wrapped his arms around her."Heero, we can't be together right now, but i'll be back.I promise. Hold this for me till i come back will you?" She stepped back and removed a silver heart necklace from around her neck. Inside the locket was a picture of all the scouts and her.  
  
She leaned forward and put it around his neck. Then she pulled his head down for a kiss. She pulled back and then stepped around him and out of the bathroom.  
  
She went and found Relena. "Lena, we need to go." She said to her twin who looked up at her and nodded. "and Zechs, we'll speak when i come back. I'd like to get to know you bro." She blew a quick kiss towards everyone and hugged Hilde tightly. "I'll be there when you go into labor. Don't worry and don't tell anyone." She whispered in her ear and then let go and the twins walked out of warehouse.  
  
When outside in the darkness, Silent tears slipped down Serena's eyes and she reached up to wipe them from her face. Her sister pulled her for a hug then the two walked back towards the direction where they had left Tim.  
  
**4 hours later****  
  
A sound startled Serena from her sleep. She got off the bed and walked quietly towards the balcony of the motel room they were sleeping in. She opened the door and there on the balcony was a woman with short dark purple hair dancing in the wind. The girl was dressed in pjs and just stood there staring at Serena. Then she rreached over and hugged Serena tightly who returned the hug.  
  
"Oh Taru, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly as she held the woman close to her.   
  
"I was banished. They said i can't stay in heaven cuz i'm your step sister. Then again, i have info on Tim. I see that you and Lena have found each other. Now lets go inside and talk about you hooking me up with the blonde." Hotaru Tomoe and Serena Angelluss walked inside the dark motel room and woke up Relena. The girls got to know eachother and planned on what to do next.  
  
  
Oh thanx soo much Firefly Princess. you helped soo much. I hope this is long enough. Love your reviews everyone. 


	15. Dark Angels

Angel from Hell  
  
Dark Angels  
  
Disclaimers::I don't own Gundam wing or Sailormoon  
  
By Mira  
  
***  
  
"Yo, Sere, come out here right now. We don't have that much time to waste. Really Sere, Tim is on the move again and if we don't start now we aint gonna be able to beat him. Tell Lena to get her ass down here to. " Hotaru yelled as she waited for her step sisters to get on the move on.  
  
Everyone was dressed in a particular outfit today. They didn't want anyone to confuse who was who. Hotaru wore black leather pants, a dark purple tanktop showing her middrift, a long dark purple trench coat with the word silence writen on the back in bold. She decided to go light on the makeup only wearing blood red lipstick and a pair of sunglasses, and her knee high boots.  
  
Relena wore black leather pants, a tiny white tanktop, long white trench coat with the word Darkness writen on the back. Her make up was pretty basic, only black lipstick and alittle silver eyeshadow. She also wore her ankle boots.  
  
Serena wore all black, black tanktop, black leather pants and her black trench coat with the word Angel on the back. Her makeup was light too. She only wore hot pink lipstick.  
  
The three girls had hidden all their weapons in every place they could without them being detectible. Serena had her silver dagger tucked into her bra, then two guns, one at her back tucked into the waist of her pants and the other into her left inner ankle in her ankle boots.  
  
Hotaru carried 3 daggers, one in her right hand glove, the other into her right boot and the last one at her waistband of her pants at her back. Then she had tear gass in her cube earings, and a gun in her left boot.  
  
Relena carried 2 daggers, each one in her ankleboots and one gun in her waistband at her back and the other strapped on her thigh. She also had bunches of hairpins with little cubes of tear gass on the ends.  
  
The three girls went over every detail carefully before they were on the go. Serena led them to the base where she had seen Tim coming out of a few hours before.  
  
When they were withine 1 mile of the base the girls split up.  
  
Hotaru took the East wing, Serena took the South wing and Relena took the West wing. They would all meet at the center and take the North Wing together.  
  
***Hotaru***  
  
Hotaru crept along side a dark wall cautiously as she listened to the sounds of the underground airbase. She had found a vent leading down and she then pried the top open and slid in carefully and quietly. As she slowly crept inside the vent, she listened to all sides for any suspisious noises.  
  
Hotaru took turns and conners until she reached the other end of the vent. Then she peered through the tiny slits that let air in before kicking it open and jumping into a dark and very empty room. As she landed, she crouched down immediately and listened for any sound.   
  
Then to the tiny vidphone on her wrist she spoke. "Hey guys, i'm in, are you?" the videphone screen was divided into two parts, one showing Serena's face and the other showing Relena's face.  
  
"Yeah, is relena in?" Serena replied.  
  
Then relena's voice was heard. "Yeah i'm in. So what next?"  
  
"Okay guys, now we kill all the soldiers. One by one, we don't want to have to many odds against us. Taru, set up a bomb to destroy the East wing, You to Lena. Then i'll meet you at the middle in 10 min okay?"   
  
The girls nodded and the vidphones flickered out. Hotaru got down to bussiness.  
  
**Relena***  
  
  
Relena slowly walked around a conner and peered into both sides of the hall she had just walked into. Then she walked back to where she had emerged from. She crouched down next to the wall and removed something from the inside pocket of her trench coat.  
  
She set the tiny black box in the shadows and then put on the tiny red blinking light. Then she stood and looked bothsided of the place before running across the left side of the wall and towards a closed door. She squinted her eyes as she tried to adjust to the dim light of the place.  
  
Then she found the doorknob and slowly opened the door and stepped in. As she closed the door and turned around, she came face to face with startled soldiers all sitting around a table listening on a tall man with white hair and some wrinkles on his face.  
  
"Hi, guys" She drawled, slyly as a small sly grin made its way to her face. "My, my, my, what do we have here?" She stood up straight and took a step forward. The men immediately stood up and started fumbling with their guns. She took a quick look about the room and counted about 40 men.  
  
She reached towards her hip and snatched her gun, she immediately shot the old man who was the first one standing. She watched as he fell down and his eyes slid shut. Then she turned towards the others who were all pointing their guns at her.  
  
"Damn, oh well, good thing i have a silencer on my gun huh?" she asked and started shooting out randomly. Bullets flew all over the room and one bullet actually hit her as she ran for cover under one of the desks. She continued shooting until all the gunfire had silenced. Then she raised her head and looked around the now chaotic room. All she saw were forty men lying on the floor with blood spread everywhere.  
  
She looked down at her wounded arm. "Fuck the lucky son of a bitch who shot me." She whispered and stood up heading towards the door. She opened it alittle and peered outside. "Noone here." then she stepped out and contunued her northward bound getting rid of any unwanted enemies.  
  
**Serena**  
  
"Damn, where are they, there supposed to be here already." she looked at her watch/vidphone. She knew that if they were in a fight the best thing was not to interupt them.   
  
She turned around when she heard footsteps and hurried into the shadows. She watched from her position as Hotaru and Relena walked into view. "Well, were here, Where is Sere?" Hotaru asked Relena who had a red spot on the sleeve of her white trench coat.  
  
"Right here. What happened to you Lena?" she said as she got out of the shadows.  
  
"Some lucky bitch hit me." Lena stated carelesly. "So, onto part 2?" She asked as Serena and Hotaru looked around the place inspecting it.  
  
"Yeah. When are your bombs set to go off?" Serena asked the two.  
  
"In about 10 min." Hotaru answered for both of them.  
  
"Kay, so now we are onto part to. We are all sure that we've destroyed all the people on all the other wings right?" Everyone nodded and Serena continued. "Okay, so I know Lena you wanna kill tim personally and you can when we find him. But first we have to make sure that he is the last person we fight. We have to kill all his men or they'll just regroup and come after us again."  
  
Serena and the girls headed North. Each one of them openeing the many doors in this wing and finishing off anyone who is in their way.  
  
About 5 minutes later they reach the last door in the long hallway and they open it only to find Tim asleep on a chair. Relena lets out a cruel giggle and walks towards him. She puts the barrel of her gun on his cheeck and bents down to whispere in his ear. "Wake up Lover boy"  
  
Hotaru and Serena make themselves comfortable in the large room. Serena finds a computer and goes on about deleting all the files in it then blowing it up. Hotaru goes around the room cutting and destroying all forms of comunnication in the room then she finds a chair away from Relena and Tim to sit in.  
  
Serena then follows Hotarus lead and sits next to her. "How long do you think he will last?" she asks quietly  
  
"I'm guessing ten minutes. I hope she kills him before the place goes Kaboom."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Taru? where did you see Quatre?"  
  
"Oh i saw him when i visited Heero's dreams. Me and Lita had a talk to him." Hotaru smiles abit as she rememberes how Lita was talking to Heero. She really scared him.   
  
Serena looks at her worriedly"what did you say to him?"  
  
"Nothing really. Don't worry bout it hon." Hotaru replies and lets out a small chuckle.  
  
"I swear now i really have to be worried. Please Taru, tell me you didn't tell him i like him?" Serena pleaded with her step sister.   
  
"Oh no, I hinted to him though. You know someone had to tell him." Hotaru replied with a mischevious smile.  
  
"Oh dear me. What did Lita tell him? Anything bad?" Serena asked and then turned to watch Tim kick Relena hard in the ribs. "I'm going to help her." She stands up and dashes to where her twin is lying on the floor badly beat up. This is one of those times that she really needed Relena to know her lunarian blood.  
  
Hotaru races over to the girl and kneels over her. "Come on Lena, use your healing power." Hotaru starts glowing dark purple and Relena glows a pure creamy white.  
  
Serena punches Tim in the face then kicks him hard in the stomach. "That's for beating up Lena," she punches him hard in the back as he bent over to clutch his stomach. "And that's for thinking you could destroy the earth."  
  
And then when he collapses to the ground she stepps on his back. "That's for trying to kill me and making the S.E.M try to kill me." The she gets off his back and watches as he struggled to get up.  
  
"Cme on Lena, you have to finish him off now." Relena rises from her position on the ground and grabbs her dagger from her boot. When he finally stood up straight, she let it loose and watched it fly towards his heart. The dagger struck its target and the three sisters watched as Tim fell onto the ground and his eyes slide shut. His form relaxed and he took in his last breath painfully before everything went black for him.  
  
Then in the distant, a loud rumble was heard. Then another and another and another. The building started collapsing as Hotaru tried to heal Relena so that she could atleast walk out of here. The roof above them shook as the walls collapsed and a ball of flame threw the door across the room and right past them. Slowly they struggled to their feet as the roof came crashing down. And just as they closed their eyes and awaited for their death, a deep red light filled the room.  
  
A figure holding a staff appeared. "Pluto, Oh gods how did you get here?" Serena rushed to her and gave her a hug. "Oh i missed you so much."  
  
Pluto returned the hug and smiled down at the young and shorter princess. "Princess, i have to teleport you out of here. Is that okay?" Her voice filled the room.  
  
Relena stared in awe at the woman. Then up at the ceiling, and back at pluto. "How..what...." she stuttered as Hotaru rushed forward to also hug her dear friend and companion.   
  
"Hey, puu, so are you coming with us? Please say yes. We know the other scouts are angels and you are banished from heaven too. Please come stay with us. Oh and there is this guy, His name is Wufei, you should get to know him, he is totally your type."  
  
"Calm down Taru, We have to go." She looked over Hotaru's head at Relena."Princess Relena, I just froze time. Come on lets go. I have alot of catching up to do it i'm going to be staying around. And you have to tell me about this guy named Trowa, I didn't know you had a thing for him." Pluto teased abit and Relena felt her face heat up.  
  
"How did you know bout that. The only person who knows is Serena." Then she turned to Serena"You better not have been flapping your mouth Sere."  
  
She raised both her hands up in the air."I didn't do nothing Lena."   
  
Everyone laughed and Pluto told them to form a circle around her. Then she whispered out a few words and they were gone. Behind them the building collapsed and burned to the ground.  
  
  
  
*Wow. the next chapter is gonna be the last one. So guys, tell me what you think. And i'm thinking about starting a sailormoon/dragon ball z fic. I want it to be like a hotaru/17 fic. Have any ideas that could help me? Don't feel shy to write in your review or email me at Storm@getafrica.com or Saturnprincess2@yahoo.com. Thanx* 


	16. Finally Compelete

Angel from Hell  
  
Finally compelete  
  
Disclaimers::I don't own Gundam wing or Sailormoon  
  
By Mira  
  
*1 year later**  
  
  
Serena watched the news on the large t.v in the mansion she and Setsuna and Hotaru and Relena had bought. They had been living here for 9 months and life had been smooth ever since the last fight with Tim and the collapse of the S.E.M.  
  
She sighed as she remembered her promise to a certain person. It was exactly one year since she made that promise and it was time for her to go fufill it.  
  
She stood up and went over to the large mirror that was hung on the wall of the hall way. She checked her appearence. She had on basic really light make up. Pink lipgloss, and nothing else. She wore a pair of blue tinted sunglasses and her waist legnth hair was hunging lose. Her bangs were long but not covering her eyes like they had used to.  
  
She wore a white thin strap sundress that came just about to mid thigh and hung alittle loosely around her waist.   
  
She remembered when 10 months ago she appeared in hilde's room right after she had gone though labor. Every now and then she made secret visits to her friend.  
  
Well today was the day she would really find out if he loved her as much as she did.  
  
She went into the hall closet and picked out a pair of high tennis shoes. She slipped them on and grabbed the keys to her black convertible.  
  
She then walked out of the house and drove away. Hotaru and Quatre had been dating and were bout to get married. Setsuna and Wufei were married and Setsuna was 3 months pregnant. Relena and Trowa had also been dating for a while.  
  
She slid her car into a parkinglot smoothly and got out making sure she locked it. Then she walked into the tiny hotel towards a tall man who was sitting by the counter talking to someone animatedly. She reached over and tapped his shoulder. A briliant smile filled her face as she studied his features. He had grown in the past one year. and really changed. You could tell by the way his eyes flashed with light and a large smile settled on his face.  
  
"Hi, Heero, I'mHome." She whispered and he grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. He kissed her passionately as if there was no tomorrow and everyone around them whistled and clapped. When he let her go finally she rested her check on his chest and felt his heart bit.  
  
He whispered into her ear the words she had wanted to here all through her life"ai shieteru koi"  
  
And she smiled happily as tears slipped down her face. "Ai shieteru." she whispered back and hugged him tightly as if her world was ending.  
  
  
Finally, its done. What do you guys think? I need help on the new fic i'm starting. Ideas idead ideas. Oh, and i don't mind reviews either. Love ya all soo much for sticking with me through out the fic. Hugz 


End file.
